


Weekend Cruise

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [15]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Boat Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Tit Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is given a weekend cruise for her birthday. Thomas Quince (Jonathan Pine) helps her celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Cruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fionarhiannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionarhiannon/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Fi! I love your face, baby.

A weekend cruise in the Bahamas was a wonderful birthday present. She’d spent the first two days drunk and sunbathing, as well as swimming. She’d be on her way home tomorrow after they reached Florida and she needed to be sober. So Fiona spent Sunday drinking coffee and tea and finishing off her tan.  
The waiter brought her lunch. “Anything else I can get you, madam?”  
“Please Thomas, call me Fiona. You’ve been my waiter this whole trip.”  
He smiled his charming smile. “Of course, is there anything else I can get you, Fiona?”  
They’d been flirting non-stop the whole trip as well. She took comfort in finding a countryman in the middle of the Bahamas. He took comfort in her easy going nature and flirtatiousness, as well as her ample breasts.  
“Birthday sex would be smashing.” She laughed. “But cake would be fine too.”  
Thomas chuckled, grinning even as he blushed slightly. “Is today your birthday?”  
“It is.”  
Thomas leaned down and brought her hand to his lips. “Many happy returns. I’ll see what I can do about a cake. When will you be back in you room, say an hour?”  
“An hour.”  
“Excellent.” His gaze flicked to her chest before he slipped off to the galley below deck.  
Fiona pieced at her lunch before she headed downstairs. What had possessed her to ask for birthday sex? What would he think about her? Then she came to the realization that after this weekend, she’d likely never see Thomas Quince again! It didn’t matter what he thought of her.  
Just then she heard a quiet knock on her door. She opened it just a bit and was greeted with Thomas’s charming smile. “I couldn’t wait to bring this to you. I hope you don’t mind my being early.”  
“Not at all.” She opened the door wider and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Viola.” He produced a delicate square of pound cake with fresh fruit and a honey-cinnamon syrup drizzled all over it. “I hope you like it.”  
“Oh Thomas, thank you.” She reached for it but he held it out of reach.  
“But first.” He cupped the side of her face, splaying his hand along her neck. He used his thumb to tip her chin up and kissed her. She tasted the honey and cinnamon and some other flavor on his tongue as it tangled with hers. The man could kiss, she knew that for sure. He pulled away, rolling his tongue over his lips. “Delicious. Sit.”  
Fiona sat on the foot of the bed as he commanded. He sat next to her, holding the plate.  
“Do you mind if I feed you?”  
“Uh, sure go ahead.” Then she noticed that he didn’t have a fork. Thomas tore of a piece of the cake and scooped up some fruit. He placed it on her tongue then watched her chew. The second bite she went for it and sucked his thumb as he pulled it from between her lips. His pupils flexed as his lips parted.  
“Do you like it?”  
She finished chewing. “Yes, it’s amazing. Thank you again, Thomas.” He tore off another piece, but dropped it before it reached her mouth. Cake and fruit tumbled between her breasts. Breasts he’d been eyeing for the last 2 days.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He set the plate down. “Let me get that.” She squeaked as his head dipped. His warm tongue teased over the abundant swells of her breasts, cleaning up all the honey. He looked up at her before using that talented tongue to search the cleft of her breasts for the pieces of fruit and cake. She squealed and grabbed onto the bed. “Slippery little buggers.” He moved up onto his knees then used his body to lean her back.  
Fiona sighed at the brush of teeth against her. Thomas forgot his ruse and pressed his face between her breasts, reaching up to cup them. She cleared her throat. “Did you find it?”  
“What?”  
“The fruit.”  
He looked up. “Oh yes.” Then he grinned sheepishly. He reached into her shirt and pulled out the berry, popping it into his mouth. “You’ve gotten the birthday cake. Now what was that other thing you asked for? Birthday sex, was it?”  
“Yes, it was.”  
He grinned down at her, propping himself above her. “I could help with that too. If you’d like.”  
“Oh, I’d like that very much indeed.”  
Thomas wasted no time in getting her sarong off or the bathing suit bottoms. His mouth volleyed between her lips and her breasts. She giggled as she reached for the tie of his pants. She finally got it free and her hand down them.  
His groan into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around his hot shaft set fires down her spine. He thrust his hips into her hand. “Fucking Christ, Fi, if you keep that up, we won’t get to fuck.”  
“Sorry, I’ve just been dying to get my hands on you.”  
“Oh really.”  
“Really.” She reluctantly released his cock to skim her palms around to grab his peachy ass.  
“Roll over, honey.” Fiona swung her leg over his head as he leaned back. He pulled a face then laughed. He hummed. “Such a nice, round ass you have, darling.” He pulled up her hips then cracked a smack off her right cheek. She cried out in surprise.  
Thomas had come prepared and pulled a condom out of the pocket of his chef’s whites. When he’d rolled the latex into place, he placed the head at her entrance. “Look at me, Fiona.” She looked over her shoulder at him, her chestnut hair falling off her shoulders. She watched his mouth drop open as he pushed inside her, an action she mirrored as she pushed back. His eyes met her as he began to fuck her, hard deep thrusts that made her shout.  
He braced his knees on the bed, pushing up with his foot. He reached around and pulled her breasts free of her top. She braced her feet on the bed, pushing back against him. They grew louder and louder. He went back and forth slapping her ass and slapping her dangling, dancing breasts.  
“Play with your clit, darling.”  
She reached one hand beneath her, her body swaying dangerously close to tipping over from his rough thrusts. She didn’t need to worry. He grabbed hold of her hair and wound it around his hand twice, pulling her up. His rhythm became unsteady. He was so close. She felt so hot and snug clenched around him. He couldn’t hold back, even slowing his stroke didn’t help. He could still feel every inch of her sliding over him.  
Between rubbing her clit and his cock hitting her g-spot, her world went white. She screamed his name, giving him permission to cum. His moans became whimpers. He choked out ‘I’m cumming’ just before he did. He dropped to the bed beside her as she fell forward.   
They lay there panting before he rolled over. “I seem to have sat on your cake.”  
“That’s alright. I got what I really wanted.”  
He grinned and kissed her. “Happy birthday, Fi.”


End file.
